parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 3.
This is the second part of Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Harold as Murfy * Henry as Clark * Toad as Sam the Snake * Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) * James as Polokus (Both vain) * Percy as Baby Globox * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Duncan as The Magician * Belle as Betilla the Fairy * Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) * Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) * Stanley as The Musician * Whiff as Joe * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo * Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Paxton as Ninjaws * S.C.Ruffey as Axel * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch * Smudger as Andre * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript * Narrator: As Thomas jumped down from a high platform, he flew safely to collect more yellow lums to the bottom with his parachute jump, killed a pirate with his lightsaber, and shot his blaster at a cage to free a more yellow lums. As he flew safely to the bottom, Thomas found a glob crystal and grabbed it as Harold appeared. * Harold: Well done, Thomas! You've got one of the six Glob Crystals. You can use them to open mystery portals in the Edward village. Get to the village fast! The entrance is hidden in the Woods of Light. You see their air currents, my friend? Activate your helicopter in them, and you'll fly. * Narrator: Thomas went to the air currents, but was attacked by a robot pirate, and managed to defeat him, using the force choke power, before throwing out of the way. Thomas jumped into the air currents and flew high into the sky to collect the other yellow lums until he reached a pirate cage crying for help. He shot at it to free Stanley, who was stuck in it, but free. He and Thomas began to dance before they went back to the isle of doors. * Stanley: Break the cages. Their energy will make you vulnerable. * Thomas: Great! * Narrator: Thomas drove back to the Woods of Light, swung on a purple lum, and arrived at the Edward village. He felt impressed to see Percy relaxing with Stanley. This village was beautiful and had three associated minigames. * Stanley: Good job, Thomas! One more crystal and you'll get a surprise. * Thomas: Okay, I will. To the marshes of awakening. * (Thomas leaves the Edward village and sets off for the marshes. He arrives at the marshes, but collects a yellow lum, then shoots some ghosts, and comes into a strange area to shoot some eyeballs) * George: HALT! Who dares enter here? * Thomas: Whoops! * George: How can you pass if you don't know the name of this place? If you shoo, then come back when you know the name. * (Thomas races out of the tree and runs up to a cage to bust out a brakevan) * Toad: Hey! How may I ever thank you? * Thomas: Ah, you're welcome, Toad. * Toad: Oh, I forgot how it feels to stretch out. SENSSSSATIONAL! * Thomas: Tell me. Do you know where to find the four masks of James? * Toad: Um, I'm sorry, Thomas, but I don't know what you're talking about. But I have seen Edward get captured by two pirates. And they've taken him somewhere out beyond the marshes. If you want to, I'll help you get over to the other side. You may grab onto my scarf by shooting. Then you can jump and accelerate if you wish to. Come on! Let's go! * Narrator: Thomas shot onto Toad's scarf and the two began skiing across the marshes to get all the lums by breaking open the cages and pulling switches. The Marshes of Awakening is also a level where Thomas has to come back here later to get you-know-who the you-know-what to make him better. This also contains a large grizzly Eig, who tries to eat Thomas up. As Thomas and Toad flew across the water, they managed to reach the end of the level, where Toad and Thomas began to bid each other goodbye. * Toad: Thomas? So long. Come and see me again if you can. * Thomas: I promise I will. * Toad: I will miss you, my friend. * Thomas: Me too. No time to lose. * Stepney: Let me out! * Thomas: Don't worry, I've got everything under control. * Stepney: I'm free! * Thomas: Let's go back to the isle of doors. * (Stepney and Thomas go through as Stepney hurries back to the Edward village when Thomas goes to the Bayou. At the bonus level, Percy is having with Harold, and in order to win, he has to race Dennis to Emily to give Thomas some special gifts) * Thomas: Emily has some gifts for me. * Stanley: Are you ready? Go! * (Percy draws in front and beats Dennis to it by climbing high mountains and swimming through pools of water until he reaches Emily as she gives Thomas some special gifts) * Emily: Bravo! You are really fast! And look what Thomas has won because of you! * Thomas: More energy! * (The next shot goes to the Prison Ship where poor Dennis tells Diesel about Thomas) * Narrator: Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Slaves Now on Board: 22,730. In Devious Diesel's private cabin. * (Dennis walks in, but is tripped by Smudger, and falls to the ground, gets up, then walks to Diesel) * Dennis: You'll pay for that, soilder! * Devious Diesel: Wha dares disturb me? * Dennis: Your howwibleness, he... has made it to the swamps. * Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YA INCOMPETENT IMBECILE!!! AAAAGHHH! Send the warships an' destroy 'im. He must nae get his grubby hands on the four masks. * (Diesel eats a yellow lum and swallows it. Flying Scotsman then sets to find Thomas with the Mancester to York special. Thomas finds a hiding place where Emily is waiting for him) * Thomas: Hello, Emily. * Emily: Hi, Thomas. Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. * (Thomas arrives at the Walk of Life) * Stepney: 3... * Percy: 2... * Emily: 1... * Stanley: Run! * Thomas: Here we go! * (Thomas races in front of Emily, Percy, Stanley, Harold, and Stepney, causing them to try and catch up. Thomas draws in front to collect all 50 lums with Emily, Stepney, Stanley, Harold, and Percy. Thomas reaches his full speed, but collects time collectors to make up more time, and finally wins the race) * Percy: Bravo, Thomas! That was really fast! * Emily: 01:48:80 makes a good hero like to increase your chances and here's more energy. * Thomas: Now I can go to the Bayou. * (Thomas travels over a high viaduct over a scary swamp, but finds it a bit tall, then feels a little bit shy, manages to shoot a cage to free two yellow lums, and collects three more to make it up the bank. He shoots at a switch, which activates a bridge, but when a pirahna appears, Thomas shoots him to get out of the way before he flies down) * Thomas: Ah, what's this? Hey, get out of the way, you stupid pirahna, or I'll knock you out cold. * (Thomas manages to fly down and collects four more lums and climbs up. He finds a cage with a purple lum inside, but accidentally wakes up a robot pirate, who tries to attack him, but is now knocked out cold. As Flying Scotsman arrives, Dennis and Smudger can't see Thomas anywhere as he grabs onto a purple lum, shoots some zombie chickens, lands onto a floating platform, and grabs five more yellow lums, but lands onto another platform) * Dennis: Well, he ain't in here, Smudger. * Paxton: Nah, he's probably gone across the river. Here, give me a torch. We'll track him down. * (Thomas manages to shoot a cage with two yellow lums, but is able to collect two red lums, and flies down to collect four more yellow lums, then runs across to collect four more before he shoots a cage and collects three more, after he swings onto a purple lum) * Paxton: Hey! Those must be the tracks from that little sneak. Come on. Let's head off in half a mile. * (Thomas races across safely, but collects four more yellow lums, then shoots a cage to collect two more lums, and runs away as Flying Scotsman comes to a junction to find out where Thomas is) * Paxton: Well, he's got to be around here somewhere. * Dennis: Paxton, I've been thinking. * Paxton: Now, Dennis. * Dennis: But what if he went up another line, so as not to leave his tracks? * Paxton: Oh, Dennis, you know that Thomas isn't that smart, you fool. * (Flying Scotsman finally leaves for Devious Diesel's ship while Thomas runs away down the river to collect more lums and shoot more cages but manages to defeat a pirate and activates a switches to open bridges up for him to get across until he frees Belle from being held in a cage. Belle and Thomas return to the isle of doors. Belle goes to the Edward village to look after Percy) * Narrator: Later, Thomas was transported to the council chamber of the engines. * Donald: Welcome back, Thomas! * Thomas: So now tell me, do you think you guys have figured it out? Are you the real king, I presume? * Donald: Uh... good, yes. We're a little more organized now. * (Thomas watches the engines swapping their crown around) * Douglas: Now, listen very carefully. There's a small problem. The pirates are also looking for the masks. * Bill: Yeah, but you are now in the council chamber of the engines. From here, we can let you enter other worlds. The trip will demand lots of energy. * Ben: But I see that you have plenty of lums. Prepare yourself to discover a new world. * Bash: Before you go, there's something important to be said. The masks are watched over by very powerful guards, understand?! * Thomas: Very powerful guards?! Oh my goodness! * Dash: Yes, Thomas. James orders them to elliminate all intruders. You'd better defeat and grab hold of all the masks. * Ferdinand: That's right! Go on. Oh, and there's one last thing. Please remember to collect of lums for the second door. Now, go in! * Thomas: Okay, I will. * (Thomas opens the door to a new world and arrives at the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. What a strange place it is for Thomas as he arrives. He looks all around, but battles a robot pirate, who floats to the ground, and is about to attack Thomas, when he is kicked and pushed into the sea. Thomas runs to the end, and frees a cage with three yellow lums, then rushes back to climb up the top, but collects more six more lums, dives into the water to collect more lums, and surfaces to a dead end to free a cage and collect another Glob Crystal. This means he has unlocked the first minigame in the Edward village. Thomas swims back, then climbs up a ladder to collect some more yellow lums, but finds two pyramid with no orbs on them, battles a robot pirate, who is no match for him, and is tossed into the sea. Thomas picks up two barrels and throws them at two patch doors blocked up. He runs through one of them to find an orb needed for a pyramid) * Harold: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air and throw it in front of you. Put the spheres onto the sames of the same color and the temple doors will open. Go back where you last held one if you lose it, and I'm sure you'll find it there again. * (Thomas picks up the first orb and takes it to the first base. He throws it on the first one and goes off to collect the second orb. He picks up the second orb and takes it to the second base. Once he has put them onto both bases, the temple doors final open up for Thomas, who goes through it, and collects more yellow lums, but goes through a strange portal, which takes him to another strange area. He arrives at a slope, but stops when Harold arrives) * Harold: You see this slope? It's very slippery. You can lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, speed up. To brake, reduce steam and brake hard. You can't use your helicopter while sliding. * (Thomas goes onto the slippery slope, but suddenly slips and slides, then slows to collect the last nine lums, speeds up to the temple doors, and comes face to face with a freight car named S.C.Ruffey) * S.C.Ruffey: Who is it that dares disturb the tranquility of this place?!! * Thomas: Um, but, I'm Thomas. * S.C.Ruffey: Thomas?! That name means nothing to me. What do you want? * Thomas: I have to gather the four masks to bring James back. This is my only to chase the pirates away. * S.C.Ruffey: How will I ever know that you ain't simply no thief? Only your strength and bravery can convience me. Prepare to fight! * (Thomas and S.C.Ruffey light their lightsabers. A furious battle begins. The air hums a tune and some sparks fly as both Thomas and S.C.Ruffey's lightsabers swing at each other and clash and clash into each other. Finally, Thomas's saber cuts half of S.C.Ruffey's body, but the foolish freight car is no longer alive, he has fallen down to his doom. Thomas switches off his lightsaber) * Thomas: Wow! It's the first mask. * (Thomas slowly walks up to it, then slowly stops, but feels a touch of lightning activating the stone from his body, watches the stone move to reveal the first mask, and climbs up to grab the first mask before the pirates see him. Thomas dissapears to James's hideout where he is fast asleep) * Thomas: Where am I? * James: Welcome, Thomas! I am James, the world's splendid spirit. Oh, I feel you have one of my four masks. Well done! Now that I'm far away and can only speak, I'll only awaken if you bring me the last three masks, which will allow me to help you to fight the pirates. * Thomas: Thank you, James. Here's the first mask. * (James grabs the first mask and places it onto the stone. He makes a spiral door for Thomas to go through as Thomas jumps into it and waves goodbye to James as he leaves) * James: Be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands. * Thomas's Voice: I will, and I'll return, I promise. * Narrator: James is the world's spirit, who will only get awaken, if Thomas reunites the four masks. He thinks Thomas is the last hope, but hopes that there is another. Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) * lightsaberpulse * ltsaberbodyhit01 * ltsaberhit01 * ltsaberhit02 * ltsaberhit03 * ltsaberhit05 * ltsaberhit06 * ltsaberhit07 * ltsaberhit12 * ltsaberhit14 * ltsaberhit15 * tsaberlp01 * ltsaberhit * ltsaberoff01 * ltsaberon01 * ltsaberswing01 * ltsaberswing02 * ltsaberswing03 * ltsaberswing04 * ltsaberswing05 * ltsaberswing06 * ltsaberswing07 * ltsaberswing08 * ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) * bcfire01 * bcfire02 * concuss1 * concuss5 * pistol-1 * pistout1 * probedroidgun01 * railchargearm01 * railchargeattach * railchargeempty01 * railchargefire01 * railchargefly01 * remotefire01 * repeat-1 * reptrrico01 * sprobegun01 * trprout * trprsht1 * trprsht2 * turret-1 * wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) * i00s101z * i00s102z * i00s103z * i00s105z * i00s106z * i00s107z * i00s108z * i00s110z * i00s111z * i00s112z * i00s113z * i00s114z * i00s115z * i00s116z * i00s117z * i00s118z * i00s119z * i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) * i00s121z * i00s122z * i00s123z * i00s124z * i00s125z * i00s127z * i00s128z * i00s129z * i00s130z * i00s131z * i00s132z * i00s202z * i00s203z * i00s204z * i00s205z * i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) * forceabsorb02 * forceblind01 * forcedestruct01 * forcedestruct02 * forcedsight01 * forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) * forcegrip01 * forcehealing01 * forcejump01 * forcejump02 * forcelightnin01 * forcelitning02 * forcepersuas01 * forcepersuas02 * forceprotect01 * forceprotect02 * forcepull01 * forcesee01 * forcesee02 * forcespeed01 * forcespeed02 * forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) * Cartoon Sounds * Human Sounds * Animals * Brakes * Trains * Cars * and more (Train Sounds) * Sir Lamiel * 1638 * 2857 * 2968 * 3205 * City of Truro * Mallard * Flying Scotsman * Warrior * Nunney Castle * Defiant * 5407 * 5572 * Kolhapur * 5619 * 5775 * King George V * King Edward 1 * Princess Elizabeth * Witherslack Hall * Burton Agnes Hall * 7752 * Bradley Manor * Hinton Manor * 9466 * 257 Squadron * City of Wells * Swanage * Clan Line * 44932 * Bahamas * 46441 * 48773 * Union of South Africa * Blue Peter * Britannia * Duke of Gloucester * 75069 * 80079 Voice Actors * Thomas - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Edward - Simon (Mario Loquendo V1) * Harold - Dave (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * Henry - Tom (Juan Loquendo V1 -10) * Toad - L&H Peter (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) * Molly - Elizabeth (Sonia Loquendo V1) * James - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1 +5) * Percy - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Emily - L&H Carol UK (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Rosie - L&H Julia (Esperanza Loquendo V1 +10) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, Microsoft Sam, L&H Peter, L&H Melvin, and Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 +10, Javier Loquendo V1, Roberto Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 +10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Luca Loquendo V1) * Tillie - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) * Duncan - L&H Biff (Julio Speakonia) * Belle - Susan (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Lady - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1 +5) * Toby - L&H Melvin (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) * Stanley - L&H Sidney (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) * Whiff - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Stefano Speakonia, and Diego Loquendo V1 +5) * Devious Diesel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) * Dennis - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) * Paxton - L&H Amos (AT&T Alberto) * S.C.Ruffey - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -5) * The Spiteful Breakvan - L&H Douglas (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) * Smudger - AT&T Mike (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) * Diesel 10 - AT&T Charles (Carlos Loquendo V1 -10) * Cerberus - AT&T Rich (Jorge Loquendo V1 +10) * Narrator - L&H Peter UK Music * The Dark Swamp * The Fairy's Glade - Reprise * Woods of Light * Marshes of Awakening * Skiing Across The Marshes * Walk of Power - Reprise * Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship * The Warship * Walk of Life * The Pirate Base * The Pirate Base ~ Reprise * King of the Teensies * The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 2 * The Sanctuary of Water and Ice ~ Reprise 1 * The Sanctuary of Water and Ice * The Celestial Slide ~ Reprise * Guardian of the Mask * The Four Masks * Obtaining The Mask * Spirit of the World Category:UbiSoftFan94